I will never be with you
by saturnindian
Summary: After the New Light War which ended the evil existence of Lord Voldemort, years later... what happens when Draco Malfoy sees his childhood crush & only love Hermione Granger?


u I'll never be with you… /u 

i Song lyrics from James Blunt's You're Beautiful /i 

This is Seuliere, a town where people practice magic in all aspects of their life. No one here is such that does not know how to get things done without a lazy flick of a finger or a wand. It is located somewhere north of Hogsmade.

Here the street are clean, well-kept, flowers growing along side so that people can stop by and small them. The places of living were away from the places of trade. Not too near not too far. Everything seemed so perfect in this town that it was often referred to as "The Perfect". People experimented with various spells, made laughing stocks of them but were careful enough not to damage the surroundings. This place was built after the New Light war – when Voldemort was killed and death eaters were captured. Hence, everyone loved this new place and took extra care of it.

People greeted each other with happy faces and pleasant nature. Always the sound og laughter was present at every place in Seuliere.

A man smiled as he observed the good, clean surroundings of this beautiful town. I How beautiful and peaceful are the lives of these people! /I He smiled and reflected at his past.

I Everything was going fine and well. He was lying flat on his bed sleeping like a log when his father rudely shook him awake. He was sixteen then.

"Get up, you lazy dog! What did I tell you? Why aren't you prepared? Didn't I tell you about the ceremony? Now GET UP!" shouted Lucius Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy got down from his bed. The moment had finally arrived. He was to be crowned as the youngest Death Eater. He felt proud and elated at the very thought and followed his father to their Lord's place.

/I 

The man smiled. Yes, this is Draco Malfoy, grown up and mature. Tall, well-built and girls drool over him. And he ran after them – once upon a time not now…

/I 

He was facing Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of his time. He persuaded him to join the right side but no, he refused and remained in the dark side alongside his favorite teacher – Severus Snape. It was only after one month in hiding did he realize that he had been foolish, extremely foolish not accepting Dumbledore's offer. He secretly contacted the New Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to save him from the situation so grave. They were only happy to do this. /I 

"Sir, here is you Fireball Eragur 200. Is it cool enough?" said a waiter offering him a bottle and taking Draco out of his thoughts. He touched the bottle & nodded. The waiter poured the liquid on to a goblet for him and left. He looked around him and sipped his drink.

And that was when Draco's heart skipped a beat.

i My life is brilliant

My love is pure

I saw an angel

Of that I am sure /i 

HE thought no more. He stared at a girl standing at a table giving out balloons to a few children. She had bushy hair, a sweet voice, good height and a slim figure.

He recognized as his childhood crush – Hermione Jane Granger.

i He had always liked her and teased her at school in front of her friends and enjoyed her expression when she tried to restrain her friends from doing anything rash that might land them in trouble. She was a complete know-it-all and always stood first in class. /i 

His track of thoughts changed and he could only think of her…

The girl smiled at him and came towards his table. Another guy came and whispered something to her. She replied to him something sounding vaguely like 'my husband will know'.

i She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan. /i 

He couldn't help but smile broadly at her as he saw her coming towards him. He quietly accepted the balloon she gave him and couldn't help blurting out "I think I know you".

The girl looked taken aback but smiled to his relief.

"Maybe but I come here only on weekends. You might have seen me on those days but I haven't seen you anytime" said the girl pushing her bushy, frizzy hair backwards. Yes, this is the same Hermione Granger.

i 

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true. /I 

Just then a hoard of small children surrounded her and wailed for one more balloon.

i 

I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you. /i

She looked very flustered at the wailing crowd but nevertheless smiled and handed them another balloon. Yes, she was still the same, kind and helping nature as usual.

She moved away from his table, just as he was to say his name to her. He stood up and started walking towards her when he stopped. Another man equally handsome as him came towards her gave her a hug and did a little dance with her.

A monster boiled up inside Draco and he felt like crushing the man into a pulp and throwing it in the waste. i He /i wanted her. i He /i wanted her to look & talk only to i him /i . He felt i he /i was the one for her. Not the other man who was still dancing with her. Little children chortled and looked on happily at the graceful couple. He couldn't figure out the sudden feeling of possessiveness in him for her but he knew he wanted her.

He then noticed her finger. There was a beautiful Platinum-Diamond ring. It shined bright & beautiful and displayed the content relationship of the two. They were married.

This hard truth hit Draco like the Cruciatus Curse. She was married. She was very happy with that man. The man deserved her.

She chose that man and he chose her. Both were happy for their own good. Each one deserved the other. He felt lonely, orphaned and disregarded.

Draco's heart broke like a hard biscuit into a thousand pieces. He had never felt so bad. He had always thought "heartbroken" was a fanciful term used to describe idiotic people who loved each other only to break up later. Tears welled up in his eyes and he held him back like a true man. He watched her go to door with her 'chosen one'. His heart sank like some muggle ship he had heard named 'Titanic'.

But however Hermione turned back, smiled at the children. Then she caught his eye and smiled even widely. He smiled back trying to hide his sadness. And then both of them turned round and headed towards their respective destinations – Draco towards his unfinished drink and Hermione towards her husband.

i 

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,

And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

/i 

Draco then went back to where he had left his thoughts…and regretted not following the advice of his professors and others of not joining the Dark Forces…


End file.
